Ariga
Ariga was a very heroic Toa of Air who left a large impact on the lives of many people. History Approxamately one year prior to Ariga's arrival on the island of Mata-nui, he gave birth to a daughter, who was named Jeni. He thought she was dead after a battle had knocked her into a comatose state. He was so angsty, in fact, that he locked himself into a Toa Canister and roamed the planet for a year, before landing on Mata-nui...somehow in the middle of the Kini-nui. Mata-nui Wasting no time whatsoever, Ariga managed to cement himself into the trust of several people, including Zand, Mirr, and Black Mage. After a mysterious event occured, he and a group of others were teleported to Le-wahi, and began a quest to discover what was going on. Ariga led the group, later dubbed Ariga's Army. He went off to Ko-wahi with Jeni, once lost, now found, and Rivera, an old friend of his. Before setting off, however, they were interupted by a group of Cybervortixx, crazed Vortixx who sacrificed their emotions in order to become more mechaical beings. He then continued with Snelly and Zealokan, to his final battle. The Tombs of Mt. Ihu Ariga bravely led the group of five, now six with the addition of Payiges, deep into the caverns of Mt. Ihu, where the Cybervortixx awaited in their tomb of metal and ice. Ariga and Jeni were the only two who actually took on the full force of the Vortixx, making them feel something emotion-related, exploding them all. However, the explosion rocked the cavern, making it unsteady, and causing boulders to fall. Ariga pushed Jeni out of the way, not wanting to suffer any more than he already had. The boulder that hit him caused instantaneous death, with Jeni taking up his mask. The Oncoming Storm Post-mortem, Ariga continued to inspire the members of the Army who hadn't gone insane or just quit in the first place. With the rise of the subsequent group, 'Zand's Armada', Ariga continued to send dreams of his investigations towards finding out what just happened that brought them all together in the first place. His mask was given to Mirr as a gift. Appearance Ariga is an eccentric fellow, and is often described as looking like that Lewa fellow. He wore a bow tie while alive, and possesed a blade of rather large size, for self-defence. Powers As a toa of air, Ariga possessed the power to bend any air substance to his will, and became more skilled in using it up until his death. He also possessed the remarkable ability to make people trust him without having to show why. Relationships Friendships *Jeni *Mirr *Love *Mardi *Zand *Black Mage *Pourge *Rivera *Radikia Enemies *Cybervortixx *Makuta *Baron Stabbington *Radikia Quotes *''"Allons-y!...That's French, you know." '' -- Leading his new allies off to battle the Cybervortixx. *''"Bow Ties are cool." ''--Said after being questioned about his Bow Tie. *''"Would you like a Jelly Baby?"'' --Standard Introduction. Trivia *Ariga was originally based off of the Doctor from Doctor Who. *Ariga's Toa Canister is the bluest blue you'll ever see. It's also an optical illusion--bigger on the inside. Category:Nitro Frost Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Le-Toa